marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pym (Earth-2149)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Wasp (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Dr. Henry Pym’s Lab, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh, missing top of head, severed lower calf | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Zombie; Former scientist, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Zombified human mutate using Pym Particles, later turned into Zombie, and wielded the Power Cosmic | PlaceOfBirth = Elmsford, New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | First2 = | Death = Marvel Zombies Return #5 | Quotation = Stroke of luck I was accidentally teleported here, to the blue area of the Moon! And none of [[Zombies (Earth-2149)|the others]] seem to have made the trip with me-- so i have The Watcher's dimension-traveling technology all to myself! New Wakanda didn't made somebody else's problem-- they made everyone's problem... 'CAUSE THE MULTIVERSE IS NOW MY ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET!! | Speaker = Zombie Giant-Man (Hank Pym) | QuoteSource = Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Giant-Man’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as his Earth-616 counterpart. At some point he was infected by his wife Janet van Dyne, but he realised what was happening before he completely zombified. Figuring that all the available food would be eaten within a few days, he lured Black Panther back to his lab. On the way, Black Panther realised what was happening, but Pym increased in size and swatted him unconscious, taking him back to the lab and securing him to a workbench. Eventually, he turned and made his way to Avengers Mansion, only to find the Avengers munching on the carcass of Jarvis. For some reason, when Beast and Reed Richards found a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Pym decided to go in his Yellowjacket costume. He and a huge horde of zombies headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Power Cosmic Unable to gain access to the fortress, Pym presumably got held up by the risen Deadite Legion, and at some point returned to New York (and to his Giant Man persona), where he continued to cut off the Black Panther's limbs to retain control of himself. Eventually, T'Challa managed to escape, but by that point Galactus had come to Earth, giving the surviving zombies a new source of food. As one of the six survivors of the final assault on Galactus, Pym became one of the Zombie Galacti. After travelling through the cosmos, devouring planets as they went, the Zombie Galacti arrived at the Skrull home planet. Wolverine, ripped through the defensive field with his claws, and the Galacti squeezed through. Like many of the civilisations before, the Skrulls tried to defend themselves by firing missiles at them, but the zombified heroes destroyed them easily with the Power Cosmic. They comment that they are quite weak, as travelling though the barren spaces in between systems, they sustain themselves by feeding off the Power Cosmic, but now need to recharge. On reaching the planet surface Tony and Luke first come across some kind of bug, and they attack that, then turn to gorge on the Skrull populace, while Henry breaks open the circling warships and pours the inhabitants into his mouth. Hulk says that he is still hungry, and Cage tells him that he’s a zombie; that he’ll always be hungry. Hulk obviously doesn’t take kindly to this over-simplification, and punches Cage far into the sky. Iron Man tries to placate Hulk with an offered Skrull leg, but Hulk has something to say that only Banner could explain. With most of the Skrulls on the ground devoured, the Zombie Galacti concentrated on the Skrull Warships circling them, with Pym tipping ship after ship into his mouth like popcorn from a box. Cage told the others of his discovery of a possible way to get to another Earth, much to their delight. They confronted the dimensionally-displaced New Fantastic Four in a crashed Skrull ship, and demanded that they hand over the Transdimensional device that they had been using. Wolverine decided instead to search the Skrull ship for any injured Skrulls to snack on, but only came across Thanos, and his mistress Death. They offered the Zombies a reward for their destruction; an end to their undeadness. Though Spider-Man discovered that they are far from what they seemed. As the projections of Thanos and Death disappeared, the two Skrulls beneath begged for their lives. With the last of the Skrulls eaten, the Zombie Galacti decided to explore the Galactus element to their powers, and began to consume the planet, eventually leaving themselves floating in space. 40 Years Later After 40 years of floating in space, along with the other zombies, eating planets as they go, Giant-Man and the others (with new cybernetic parts replacing any lost limbs) had eaten almost every living thing in the universe. After realizing they were still hungry, they decided to return to Earth to find Reed Richard's dimensional portal and go to another dimension with people to eat. The zombies managed to return to Earth (after eating Ego the Living Planet and floating on for a few weeks) and discovered a race of survivors, led by an aging Black Panther. The Hulk began to rampage, until he was stopped by Giant-Man, who suggested they start up a breeding program to have human food for eternity. However, Spidey blasted off the top of Giant-Man's head. Giant-Man then ordered him to be killed, but Luke Cage, a zombified Black Panther, Wasp, and Spidey fended off Wolverine long enough for a force field to be raised, sealing all the other zombies out of New Wakanda, but sealing Gladiator and Bruce Banner in and tearing Luke Cage in half. After a brief battle with Gladiator resulting in Spidey being nearly torn in half, Spidey and Cage blasted Gladiator's head apart, the other zombies departed to the Baxter Building. After the zombies returned to New Wakanda, they found Spidey, Cage, Wasp, Panther, and Hawkeye waiting for them. They struck a truce: no eating the people for the dimensional portal. However, after the field was shut down, the "good" zombies attacked the others. The field was reactivated immediately, but Iron Man got through, only to be confronted by Forge (in Iron Man's Mark I suit), Colonel America, and the Acolytes, led by Malcolm Cortez. During the battle, Spidey's suit was partially burned off at the face and the chest, Wasp was crushed by Giant-Man, and Panther was almost entirely crushed by Giant-Man. However, during the battle, Banner awakened and tried to devour Reynolds to keep the Hulk under control, but accidentally deactivated the field. The other zombies attempted to devour other human survivors in a safe room, but as Giant-Man prepared to eat Panther's wife, he realized his hunger was gone. Giant Man managed to convince the others that their hunger was gone and they could become heroes again. Shortly after the other zombies realized their hunger was gone, the Hulk burst into the room, threatening to devour everyone. He managed to devour Reynolds, who was distraught after Wasp's apparent death. After a hectic fight, which resulted in the deaths of Phoenix, Hawkeye, Firelord, and Iron Man, the Hulk reverted back to Banner, begging to be killed. Spidey, Wolverine, and Giant-Man complied with his request and blew his head apart. After doing a cleanup, where they found Wasp's head, and performed a funeral for the fallen heroes, they realized the gene pool wasn't adequate enough to keep humanity alive after a few generations. After a meeting where they decided to send people to another dimension for supplies and food, Malcolm Cortez demanded that he liked this lifestyle and that he would get rid of the zombie threat. Cortez managed to activate the newly repaired dimensional portal, sending Giant-Man, Cage, Wasp, Colonel America, Spider-Man, Panther, and Wolverine to another dimension. Earth Z Giant-Man was transported to the reality of Earth-91126 on Earth's moon's Blue Area. There, Giant-Man regained his hunger and devoured Earth-91126's Uatu, taking control of his dimension-traveling technology with the intention of exploring and devouring the Multiverse. However, the Watcher's technology was incomplete. After two years, Giant-Man teleport himself to Stark International to find a component to the Watcher's technology where he infected the building's staffers. Sometime later Giant-Man infected the Inhumans and was responsible for infecting Earth-91126's Hulk. After the Earth was devoured by Earth-91126's zombie "Avengers", Giant-Man teamed up with them while still trying to rebuild Uatu's technology, and even using the reanimated head of Earth's greatest mind to help understand the technology. Giant-Man finally discovered the final piece to the technology as it needs a powerful amount of nuclear energy. Therefore he used Earth-91126's Sentry to power the Watcher's teleporter. Unfortunately for him, Giant-Man and the remaining zombie Avengers were then shortly killed by Sandman, while Uatu contained the zombie infection between the two worlds. | Powers = Seemingly those of Henry Pym of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Henry Pym of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Henry Pym of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of Henry Pym of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While Spider-Man can be considered the primary protagonist of the later Marvel Zombies series, Pym can be regarded as the primary antagonist. | Trivia = * In a possible continuity error, a zombified version of Pym was shown in his Yellowjacket costume in . Another possibility is that an unidentified individual had taken up the Yellowjacket mantle and Pym did not go to Latveria at all. | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Size Alteration Category:Pym Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Dynamokinesis Category:Cannibals